


miles to go before dawn

by SkylandMountain1013



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Phil Coulson has a sad, asking for a friend, season 5, seriously when does the pain stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylandMountain1013/pseuds/SkylandMountain1013
Summary: And now she’s gone (again) and he’s alone (again) and maybe this is what he’s destined for.





	miles to go before dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This season is destined to kill us all.

It’s been thirteen and a half cycles since they’ve last heard from Melinda.

Since she looked at him and told him to go, since he listened to her and left. (Listening to her is what he always does- it’s the only constant in his life at this point.)

And now she’s gone (again) and he’s alone (again) and maybe this is what he’s destined for.

He knows he hasn’t handled things well.

  
**cycle one**

“What happened?” YoYo asks.

Phil sits, adrenaline starting to wane. Exhaustion creeps into his bones. “Kree.”

Mack is in the corner, arms folded. “How many?”

“At the end? Just one.”

YoYo is skeptical and he doesn’t expect her to understand. “Just one? Something else happened, _jefe_. What are you not telling us?”

Phil kneads the back of his neck. “Nothing. I couldn’t keep it from happening.”

He thinks he should have gone back for her. He knows why he didn’t.

“I’m sure she’s fine. May can handle herself.” Mack forces confidence into his voice.

“Yeah,” Phil whispers. “Yeah.”

 

**cycle three**

To his credit, Deke doesn’t look surprised when Phil busts through his previously welded door.

“If you’re here to punch me again, I was hoping we could move past that point in our relationship.”

“Where is she?” He does not have time for this bullshit.

Deke shrugs. “You’ve had me trapped in here for the last three days. Makes it hard to answer questions.”

Phil snaps, body moving quicker than his mind. He shoves Deke against the wall, prosthetic hand pressing on his sternum. “Where. Is. She?” he grits out.

It would only take a push, a slight twitch of his hand to snap Deke’s ribs.

He pushes those thoughts back down.

“I have no problem leaving you here to rot. Now where did they take her?”

The younger man relents. “Sinara is Kasius’s muscle. Takes who he wants, when he wants them. If she’s not dead already, your wife is probably in the holding cells on Level 18.”

Phil lets go. “She’s not-“

“Whatever.” Deke straightens his jacket. “I really don’t have time for you assholes.”

As he heads for the door, Phil grabs his arm one more time. “Just stay out of my goddamn way.”

 

  
**cycle six**

When he closes his eyes all he can see is her. _“I got this. Go.”_

He puts his hand through a fucking wall.

 

  
**cycle ten**

“Hey you!” Grill yells across the room. Phil sees him pointing in his direction, but they've all gotten used to ignoring him.

Suddenly shockwaves course through his body and he cries out.

Grill flips the knob on his remote back into its original position. “You’ll answer me when I talk to you. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” he spits out.

“You have a buyer who wants to talk with you. Can’t understand why. You and your piece of shit friends aren’t worth anything.”

Phil tries to process, wants to ask the obvious question, but Grill cuts him off.

“Third door on the left. You best be back for your next shift.”

——

The Buyer stands in the middle of the room, mask covering his face, large sack slung over his shoulder. Both men take a moment to size each other up.

“I have no powers. I’m not an inhuman. And even if I was, I’d refuse to take part in your sadistic game.”

The Buyer takes a step closer, hand reaching into his pocket.

Phil takes a moment to size up the room. Only one way out, two Kree guards stationed outside. He spies a board in the corner that could be used as a weapon- if he’s to make a move, he needs to wait until the door shuts behind him.

“I have something you want.” The voice behind the mask is measured and slow. “It comes at a price, though.”

Phil’s mind jumps to the obvious and his heart starts to race. He hears the door clank shut and races towards the figure standing before him.

“Whoa! Hey!” The voice changes and it takes Phil a few seconds to recognize it. He stops.

“Fitz?”

The mask falls to the ground and his guess is confirmed.

“I was putting on an act because the door was open. You didn't have to bloody attack me!”

Phil is rooted to the ground. He’s vacillating between shocked and relieved and vaguely wonders if he’s finally succumbed to his stress and exhaustion.

Fitz’s expression softens as he pulls him into a fierce hug. “It’s really good to see you, sir.”

“How did you manage to get here?”

Fitz steps back. “It was rather complicated. I wouldn’t expect you to understand.” (Phil files that away for later.) “Listen,” he continues. “I found Daisy and Jemma. It’s not good, but they’re safe. For now.”

A ribbon of hope runs through Phil. “And May?”

“Is she supposed to be with them?” Confusion tinges his voice.

Phil sighs. “I don’t- I don’t know. No one has seen her in over a week.”

Fitz puts his hands on his hips and lets out a breath. “Well this makes things a bit more complicated.”

They both stand in silence, contemplating, until Fitz reaches into the satchel at his side. “I really do have something for you.” He pulls out a hand and Phil can’t suppress the smile that slides over his face.

“Creepy, but appreciated.”

Fitz slides the mask back over his face. “We need to move. Follow my lead.”

 

  
**cycle fourteen**

Somehow, Fitz manages to pull it off. Melinda has been “sold” to him and he is free to do as he pleases.

Phil shakes at the thought of her being sold to the highest bidder- but at least she is safe.

When they reach the holding area, Fitz falls back half a step. “You go,” he says. “We should be alone, but I’ll keep cover.”

An unspoken thank you passes between them, and Phil punches in the code given to them by the Kree guards.

The door wooshes open and his breath hitches in his throat. Her face is bruised and there are deep cuts on her arms, but she is whole.

Her eyes widen as she notices him. “Phil-“

Before she can finish her thought he crashes his lips against hers. It’s sloppy and needy and it only lasts a moment before he pulls himself together.

His hand trembles as he traces the bruise on her cheekbone. “Did they hurt you?”

Melinda doesn’t answer him. He notices her eyes flick towards his mouth a split second before she pulls him close.

Her tongue sweeps across his teeth and that’s his permission to wind his hands through her hair. He pulls on the strands and Melinda groans. It shoots right through his body.

When they part, he doesn’t try to hide the desperation in his voice. “I can’t keep losing you.” He feels the sting of tears at the corner of his eyes. “I need you.”

It’s her turn to run her hands over his face. “No more,” she whispers. “No more waiting.”

They meet for the third time, need and affirmation slipping into want. He knows this isn’t the time or place, but his willpower is tested by her hands slipping under his shirt and the slow tightening of his pants.

A cough pulls them apart and Phil turns to see Fitz in the doorway. His face is red and he tries to focus on a spot on the wall above them both.

“Hi. Uh-“ he stammers. “This isn’t what I expected. We probably need to get going.”

Phil nods and stands, tucking his shirt back in.

Melinda is silent but shoots him a look as they head back down the hall.

“I’ll explain later,” is all that he offers.

 

  
**cycle fifteen**

Phil listens to the even breathing next to him. It’s soft and steady and he does what he can to match it.

He sleeps.

 

 

 

 


End file.
